iceagefandomcom-20200222-history
Sid/Gallery
A gallery of images of Sid. ''Ice Age Screenshots SidtheSloth.png|Sid's profile. Sid hanging from a tree branch.png|Sid climbing down a tree. Sid,Carl,Frank.jpg|Sid being chased by the rhinos Carl and Frank. "You have beautiful Eyes" - Sid to Manny.jpg|Sid clinging onto Manny's face. Sid protecting himself from hail.png|Sid caught in a hailstorm. |Sid and Manny walking side by side. Sid catching Roshan with his foot.png|Sid nearly dropping the baby. DiegoThreatSid.png|Sid being threatened by Diego. Manny & Sid Staredown.png|Manny staring down Sid. Sid_vs_Dodo.png|Sid surrounded by dodos. Sid vs Dodos1.png|Sid running through dodos. Sid Impresses Ladies.png|Sid sweet-talking two female sloths. Sid's SweetTalk.png|Sid sweet-talking two female sloths. SidFindsLadiesAgain.png|Sid returns to the female sloths. Sid_screaming_&_running_from_Rhinos.png|Sid with the rhinos in the mud. Sid faking death in Diego's jaws.png|Sid in Diego's jaws. |Sid, Manny and Diego awaiting a glacier passing. Manny returns fire with a snowball at Sid.png|Sid flattened by a snowball. Sid's_Frozen_Snot.png|Sid walking through the cold. Sid provokes Diego.png|Sid confronted by Diego. Sid's Evolution.jpg|Sid walking past his ancestors. Icy Cave sliding.png|Diego calls out for "round two" of sliding. Sid_&_Roshan_look_at_cave_ art.png|Sid showing the baby cave paintings. Herd running from underground lava eruptions.png|Sid and the herd outrun the lava bursts. Sid_attempting_to_out_run_Lava.png|Sid trying to escape the lava fields. MannySidStandingTrunk.png|Sid checking up on Manny. Sid Doodles1.png|Sid on his drawing abilities. Sid's tail on fire.png|Sid's tail ablaze. Sid cleans Roshan's face.png|Sid cleans the baby's face. Sid Snowboarding.png|Sid escapes the sabers on a piece of wood. SidBabyTigerSneak.png|Sid finds the baby, unaware that Zeke is behind him. Manny Confront Runar.png|Manny faces the baby's father as Sid hides. SidComesTo.png|Sid regains consciousness. Sid hugs Diego.png|Sid embraces Diego. Sid tongue stick to ice.PNG|Sid gets his tongue stuck on the icy ground. Sid dangling tongue.PNG|"Urgh, guys?" Ice Age: The Meltdown Screenshots Sid's body image distorted by ice.png|Sid's distorted features interest Rose. Sid as a Piñata.png|The younglings prepare to use Sid in a game. Sid Trips.png|Sid about to be tripped up. Sid Chickens Out.png|Sid at the Eviscerator's edge. Sid Caught.png|Sid caught by Manny. Herd going down Eviscerator.png|The herd goes down the Eviscerator. Manny Calls Out Sid.png|Manny rebukes Sid. Sid race.png|Sid races on Manny's back. Cholly farts towards Sid.png|Sid runs afoul of Cholly. Sid plays Whack A Possum.png|Sid tries to catch Crash and Eddie. Crash & Eddie "Surrender Never" Diego & Sid.png|Sid and Diego suffer Crash and Eddie's pranks. Deigo & sid in fear.png|Sid and Diego stand watching Maelstrom approaching. Sid tied up by minisloths.png|Sid bound by the mini-sloths. Diego hugs sid 2.png|Sid embraces Diego for the second time. "Uh Diego, they're possums" - Sid to Diego.gif|"Uh Diego, they're possums." Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Screeshots Ice Age: Continental Drift Screenshots Sid With Family Again2.jpg|Sid with his family once more. Sid at Sea.jpg|Sid calls out to the seas. Sid realizes Granny is Alive.jpg OH SHIIITTTTT.jpg She touched my butt.jpg Granny asks Sid to open clam.jpg Sid Acts Like Gutt.png|Arrgh! Sid (close up).jpg|"Mission accomplished Granny !" Sid & Granny.jpeg|"You got yourself A nice Family !" Sid Plank.jpg|Sid on the plank "...Only without any of the joy" - Diego.jpg|Sid and Diego sharing a concerned look. Unwind the vines .....jpg|"Unwind the vines ...." "'TADAA !".jpg|Sid presenting the jaws to granny "That's a myth ...".jpg|'That's a myth !" "Screw up !" - Granny to Sid.jpg|"Screw up !" Diego & Sid falling for Sirens.jpg|Sid looking drunk "Call me !".jpg|"Call me!" Sid communicating with Hyraxes.jpg|"Tadaaa !" Sid hugging Hyrax.jpeg|Sid hugging the Chief Hyrax At least you still got granny.jpg|"....Right buddy ?" Sid hesitating.jpg|Sid freaked out John Leguizamo Sid.jpg|Sid & his real-life counterpart, Leguizamo Ice Age: Collision Course Screenshots Sid with Fake Rabies.PNG Diego_and_sid_scared.png Sid_Proposing.png Sid_being_rejected_from_proposal.png Ice_Age_Collision_Course_Sid_and_Granny_all_tied_up.png Ice_Age_Collision_Course_Sid_and_Granny_all_tied_up_2.png Ice_Age_Collision_Course_Sid_Blowing_his_Nose.png Ice Age Collision Course Sid Sobbing.png Ice Age Collision Course Sid Sobbing 2.png Sid and Brooke.jpeg|Sid trying to kiss Brooke. Poofy herd.PNG|Sid shocked by Manny and Diego after laughing at them. Sid & Brooke.jpg Sub zero heros herd.PNG Herd discussion.jpg Sid_talking_on_mobile.png|I wonder who he's talking too? The Herd in Geotopia.jpg Ice Age Herd Saving Earth.jpg Ice Age Herd with a Plan.jpg Ice Age Collision Course The Herd scared.png Ice Age Collision Course The Herd.jpg Diego just got burned by Crash & Eddie.png Sids reaction to Francine saying no.png Some of the herd with the elderly Geotopians.png Not impressed Francine.png Buck about to show the herd the tablet.png Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas Screenshots Image:Christmas Tree Family.png|Manny displays his Christmas Rock. Image:Sid Sulking Peaches Possums.png|Sid sulking as Peaches speaks to him. Image:Reindeer sid.jpg|Sid and Prancer cornered by mini-sloths. Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade Screenshots No Time For Nuts Screenshots Surviving Sid Screenshots Scrat's Continental Crack-up: Part 2 Screenshots Cosmic Scrat-tastrophe Screenshots Cosmic-Scrat-tastrophe-short-kicks-off-Ice-Age-Collision-Course4.png ''Mischievous Sid